


bookends

by allmywill



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywill/pseuds/allmywill
Summary: Five grown men, one bed.
Relationships: Simon Le Bon/Nick Rhodes/Andy Taylor/John Taylor/Roger Taylor (Duran Duran)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	bookends

**Author's Note:**

> just a little something, i’ve been feeling so soft recently 🥺

_Antigua, 1982_

“Is someone from my band going to join me or do I have to warm this entire bed on my own?”

Nick walks in the room, rolling his eyes. “You are so goddamn needy, Simon.”

John quite literally runs into the room, pushing past Nick in the doorway and diving into the bed with Simon.

“Johnny beat you to it Nicky, but there’s still room,” Simon teases, waggling his brows at Nick. He lets John cling to him, pulling him closer underneath the sheets.

“Fine,” Nick caves, pacing towards the bed. “Let me between you then, couple of bookends you are.”

That draws a soft chuckle out of John, who makes space for the keyboardist to slot between him and Simon. When he does, they both squeeze him tight, causing him to groan.

“You two are going to crush me,” Nick sighs out, smushed into John’s bare chest. His orange hair is tickling Simon’s chin. “I’m small, if you’ve forgotten.”

Simon nuzzles his face into his hair, a tender hand running down the length of his arm. “We haven’t forgotten, darling.”

“Little Nicky,” John whispers playfully. He wraps a leg around him, kicking Simon in the process.

“Ow!” Simon overdramatizes. “Keep your bloody feet to yourself, Nigel!”

“Only Nick is allowed to call me that!”

“What’s all the yellin’ about?” Andy makes his way into the room, looking at his band mates all piled in bed together. Nothing new.

Simon moves the covers, gesturing for him to join. “C’mon, everybody in the bed!”

“Are you—”

Andy doesn’t even get to finish his sentence, because John is pulling him into bed. “Get in the middle Ands, you’re too fucking tiny to be on the end.”

“Ugh, yeah I _know_ ,” Andy huffs as he moves to slot himself between John and Nick. He settles facing away from the bassist, his back pressed into his chest. He’s warm and it’s comforting.

Nick is hesitant to get closer to Andy at first, but when he does, he rests his head against the pillow he and John are sharing. Their faces are close, so close he can see his eyes dilate.

“We need Roger,” Nick mumbles suddenly. “Charlie, call for Rog.”

“Roger, we need you! Come cuddle with us!”

They hear footsteps and their drummer appears in the doorway. “We’re going to break the bed,” he laughs out.

“It’ll be fine, now your ass get over here!” John turns and he’s met with the drummer taking his shirt off, which is always a lovely sight.

“Come to the middle, Rog.” Nick looks up from his place sandwiched between his band mates. Simon is holding him close and Andy now has a hand on his hip.

“Yeah, of course. John and Charlie are the bookends.”

“You’re just jealous,” John retorts, earning a gentle slap from Roger as he climbs in. “Ow, fuck off.”

Nick giggles softly. “You deserved that.”

Roger opts for the space between Andy and Nick, making them draw away from one another to make room for him. He faces Nick and finally, the five of them can start to settle.

John slings an arm over Andy, their legs tangling together beneath the covers. Roger lets Nick rest his head on his arm. Simon seems to completely envelope Nick’s small form, as John also does with Andy.

There’s no need to speak now, no need for banter. Together they breathe, soothing one another with their touch and their shared warmth. Hands clutch and eyes flutter shut, exhaustion seeping down to their bones. They’ve been working hard. Playing hard, too.

Surprisingly, it’s Nick who dozes off first. Then Simon drifts next, and the Taylors curl up into each other more. An afternoon nap won’t hurt.

The bed creaks, but doesn’t break. Maybe with a little more roughhousing it would.

Maybe later.


End file.
